756
Laura discovers that Barnabas is a vampire. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. While Barnabas Collins seeks solutions to the desperate problems that plague the present, Laura Collins looks into the past to find an answer of her own. Buried with a dead man is the answer she hopes will help her destroy her enemy, Barnabas. Dirk attacks Barnabas but Barnabas chokes him down. Laura tells Dirk, "He and the original Barnabas Collins are one and the same." She talks of a "strange, dreamy boy with surprisingly sad eyes." She tells Dirk she was fond of him. Laura commands Dirk to search the Old House; Magda is at the Cottage, not there. Nora returns to the school with muddy shoes, and Charity is angry about it and mean. Charity then turns nice and is nice to Nora over her muddy shoes. When Charity leaves, Barnabas is in the room. Nora is not afraid of Barnabas, who tells her, "Look into my eyes." He seems to hypnotize her into a calm but also against Laura. Nora says, "I like secrets." Charity returns, surprised to see Barnabas. Charity says, "I don't know what I understand anymore. Ever since I met you, everything is all mixed up." Charity has had wine, thanks to Barnabas, and he makes her recall their time together. He bites her. Laura comes to the school to get Nora. Charity rambles about things, "The price of food is shocking." Laura threatens to wake everyone if Nora is not given to her. Laura tells Charity she always surprises Nora on festive occasions. Laura says she is taking Nora away to be with her and Jamison. Dirk finds the coffin in the cellar and finds it empty. Nora tells Laura she does not want to leave Collinwood until she is an adult and maybe not even then. She admits she is afraid of Laura. Trask is meditating. Laura realizing what has happened, leaves, for now. Nora smiles and looks eerily pleased. Dirk tells Laura about the coffin. Laura says, "I should have known. He is one of the living dead—he’s a vampire." She plans to destroy him in the morning. She and Dirk wait for him to enter the Old House and Dirk waits inside the drawing room. Laura goes down with, "Two simple things, a stake and a hammer, and the existence of Barnabas Collins will end forever." Dirk has a gun. Laura mentions Barnabas’s sad eyes when she opens the coffin. We see Barnabas in it, asleep. His eyes, beneath the lids, blink. Laura asks, "Such sad eyes. Did they see this moment when you would be destroyed forever?" She raises the stake and hammer over it to destroy him. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Barnabas (to Laura): Robbing a grave is a bizarre activity for a beautiful woman. ---- : Laura: You're not human! : Barnabas: Then what am I, Laura? ---- : Laura: He and the original Barnabas Collins are one and the same. ---- : Nora: I like secrets. ---- : Charity: I don't know what I understand anymore. Ever since I met you, everything is all mixed up. ---- : Laura: I should have known. He is one of the living dead. He's a vampire. ---- : Laura: Two simple things, a stake and a hammer, and the existence of Barnabas Collins will end forever. ---- : Laura: Such sad eyes. Did they foresee this moment when you would be destroyed forever? Category:Dark Shadows episodes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask *Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * This Episode marks the Forth Time Barnabas bites Charity. (727, 738, 742, 756, 782) * TIMELINE: Day 295 begins, and will end in 761. Bloopers and continuity errors * Ben Stokes' gravestone has 1816 as his death year; earlier it was given as 1830, and later in the series it will be 1840. * Roger Davis says his line too early at one point: Laura: We came tonight to learn about Barnabas Collins. And we learned… Dirk: What do you mean? Laura: … a great deal. Dirk: I said, what do you mean? * Jonathan Frid flubs a line (to Nora): “Is there something about that fire, why you don’t want to go near it?” * The clock at Trask's school still reads 10:00. * As the scene changes from Laura and Dirk at the cemetery to the door of the Old House, a studio light is briefly seen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 756 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 756 - I Know You Are But What Am ICategory:Dark Shadows episodes